


Sweet Nothings and Pure Bliss

by EJBEisGay



Series: The King is getting pegged tonight, lads! [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut, the queen and king are here to serve looks ok?, the thot king timothy stoker is GETTING IT lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay
Summary: Sasha asks Tim if she can peg him, and a few days later they get down to bussiness.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker, mentioned jonmartin for like one line thats it
Series: The King is getting pegged tonight, lads! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762984
Comments: 21
Kudos: 194





	Sweet Nothings and Pure Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stress enough how disappointed i was at the fact that there was no Tim Gets Pegged By Sasha content. Like. are you telling me that the absolute Thot KING Timothy Stoker isnt getting pegged by Sasha?? He isnt down to get clowned by Dearest Sasha James??? fools. Heathens. This is so sad, alexa play despacito.
> 
> I have to make this content myself gods, have fun reading this porn. I sure did. First proper smut of mine, and also the first fic ive finished for this fandom! I hate life 
> 
> [if there is actually a pegging fic pls do share cause i cant find it. mentions of him wanting to get pegged Gallore but THE KING ISNT ACTUALLY GETTING IT….]
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim blinked, bewildered. He was sure he didn't hear that right, because if he _did_ then he would have to question what the stance on sex talk was again at the workplace.

"I'm sorry. You want to _what_ , again?" he asked, just shy of hysterical.

Sasha flushed, her cheeks darkening ever so slightly, and she waved her hands frantically in front of her face, her dozen bracelets on both of her wrists jangling together. _Adorable_ , he thought, even in his shocked state. _Absolutely adorable_.

"We don't _actually_ have to do it! It was- Well- It’s a suggestion, just- just forget it! Just forget it!” she covered her face with her hands, but her red-rimmed square glasses were in the way. So all she did was cup them around her glasses awkwardly. “How about that case Jon asked us about, anyway? We’ll have to follow up with that Johnson or whoev-”

Tim let out a laugh at that, making Sasha stop in her tracks and jerk her hands away from her pretty face. He got up from his wooden chair, laughing all the while, and walked around his paper-and-cups-covered desk to a scowling Sasha. He dragged her into his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders while she tried to feebly wiggle away, but with no intent to actually escape behind it. He hummed at her as she grumbled obscenities under her breath. 

“Mm... My Sasha. My dearest, _darlingest_ , darling, _honey_ , sweetheart, _cupcake_ -” he squealed a bit as Sasha dug her fingers in his sides, but quickly recovered with a small wheeze- “- _Okay_ , okay! Look. This was just... unexpected, is all. My angel. But not unwelcome.” He propped his chin on top of her head and smiled. “And what about the whole rule of ‘No sex talk at work or we’ll never get any actual work done’ at now, though? Hmmmmmm?”

He ran his fingers through her brown curly hair, the soft locks almost like silk between his fingers. He breathed in the comforting smells of coconut and mango of her favourite shampoo and sighed. He wouldn’t have called it ‘lovesick’, but he was sure Jon would have given him shit if he had heard him. Good thing that the bitch wasn’t here, then.

Sasha propped her chin on his collarbones- _ow_ \- and pouted at him. “Hmm… I don't know… Maybe it flew out the window earlier today when you pulled me to make out in a dark corner of the bloody _artefact storage_... But go off I guess.” Sasha mumbled, then buried her face into his shoulder, being careful of her glasses. She snorted. “And... I guess your horrible hawaiian shirt that you chose today just made me horny or something.”

Tim leaned back and looked down at her, taking in the playful smile across her lips and the crinkles around her eyes, plus those two adorable little dimples on her cheeks that made his heart skip a beat. He smiled fondly at her.

The shirt in question was a dark blue hawaiian shirt, with a pattern of dark green palm leaves and bright yellow rubber ducks all over it. It was opened at the buttons, and underneath it he wore a simple black T-shirt with a chest pocket. Not as outrageous of a design as some of his others hawaiian shirts, but one that was _just_ on the verge of breaking the dress code. Meh, it worked, so whatever, and not like he cared much anyway.

“So you have a kink for these shirts, is that it? I can’t believe this, Sash. You should have told me! The hawaiian shirt can now stay on during sex, babe.” he cackled, mirth clear in his words. Sasha looked mock-scandalized for a moment, before she grinned at him widely.

“Gods, we’re so kinky. And if we go by that logic then _I_ didn’t know you had a kink for _danger_ , since you seem to find the worst rooms to drag me in to punch lips in.” she said, no heat behind her words, and her grin growing bigger. Or, well, perhaps another kind of heat if you asked him.

He cocked his head to the side for a moment, before shaking it. “Mm, tempting, but no I don’t I’m afraid.”

Sasha laughed. “Yes! Yes, you bloody do! This is the 3rd day in a row you drag me in the _artefact storage_ because you’re horny!"

“Pfft, please! You’re the one to say with the hawaiian shirt kink! And the storage is the only place we won't get interrupted!"

“Oh my _God_...”

“It’s true!”

“Timothy Stoker, what in the _actual_ fu-”

“-Language! But don’t deny your attraction to these _irresistible_ squeaky little ducks and leaves on my shirt, darling-”

He was cut off by a sudden moan that was ripped out of him, as without him realizing Sasha had snuck her right hand into his hair from behind him and yanked his head back. He clenched his teeth as he felt his cock twitch at the prickly sensations across his scalp, a wave of warmth washing over him in response to the tug. She tugged again, softer this time, tilting his head back to face her again.

Tim gulped. Sasha smirked. It was hotter than it had any right to be.

“So… would you like to try it?”

Sasha’s voice had turned into a breathy whisper by the end, getting up on her tiptoes and pushing her body into his. He felt his knees go weak for a moment as her warm body fell into place with his _just_ right and he stumbled back, holding onto Sasha for dear life. He hit his desk with his lower back, which he immediately used to prop himself onto it to support the both of them, a shiver running down his spine as the two locked eyes and Tim saw the intense look in her almond brown ones. He ignored the clatter of paper cups that hit the floor and the crinckling of paper. 

He would say that it felt like two puzzle pieces slotting together, fitting in to finish a masterpiece, Sasha and him holding one another so closely- _never close enough_ \- But... it was too poetic for him. He was sure Martin would like that phrase however. The bloody poet.

But with Sasha in his arms like this, all ready to eat him up like he was a full meal… Well, shit. He’d get down on his knees for her right this _instant_ if she asked, so he told her so.

She laughed at that, a full body laugh that had her lean her head on his shoulder and hold him even tighter for support. Tim joined her in her laughter soon enough, before dissolving into a mess of giggles and chuckles. They stood like that for a while, even swaying a bit together to no particular music, sharing soft little kisses between their giggles. When they calmed down they still held one another, his arms around her shoulders and his head propped onto hers, with Sasha tracing shapes on his lower back underneath his shirt with her left hand, and her right one petting his hair. He liked to think she was tracing hearts, but it didn't matter. It was bliss, if you asked him. Pure, pure bliss.

Sasha broke the comfortable silence with a soft, “Still didn’t get a yes or no answer, though, my little rubber duck.” 

Tim rolled his eyes at that and snorted. “Yes, Sash. I’d love to try it out.” he murmured. "Not the weirdest thing we have tried before, so sure."

He cradled her face with his hands and they smiled at one another as both of them leaned in for a kiss. It was longer and sweeter than the others, and when they broke apart- both of them smiling like buffoons mind you- Sasha immediately tugged at his hair and caught his lips again with her own, slowly turning their kiss filthier and breathtaking as she nipped and licked his lips.

The two of them made out for a while after that, leaning on Tim’s desk in their own little bubble, seemingly unaware of the fact that they were still at work. Sasha had her left hand further up his shirt, scratching and digging her nails into his skin, leaving marks and making Tim groan into her mouth, who was greedily sucking her lips and leeching off her body warmth. He had raised his left leg up to her hip and wrapped it around her, bringing their hips flush together, Sasha letting out a pleased little noise that Tim ate right up, greedy for all he could get from her. 

He wasn't hard yet, but he was going to be if they _really_ didn't stop soon. But by the gods, he didn't want to stop. He just wanted to be wrapped around her like this for the rest of eternity, all that mattered being their pleasure and happiness and his love for her-

"Oh, christ! Can you two stop your heterosexual activity for just _one moment_?!"

Seems like good things must always come to an end, as it was Martin who walked in on them and exclaimed his immediate displeasure. The lovebirds were startled out of their reverie, whipping their heads towards him, looking sheepish.

Martin looked unimpressed at the two of them, if quite a bit embarrassed actually, and scoffed as the two of them tried to put on their worst innocent expressions. Their flushed faces, messed up outfits, and frazzled hair didn't help them out in their ‘we did nothing wrong!’ attempt at innocence. If it could even be called an attempt. 

Martin sighed deeply, then rubbed his face tiredly.

“So… you guys got any crisps left? Or did you eat them as fast as you guys seem to be eating one another?”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tim was stalling for time, he knew that. He was just... a bit nervous, ok? He was pacing in their bedroom in sporadic circles by the door, Sasha waiting patiently on their bed which had the strap and all things they would need onto it right next to her. The strap-on that she was going to fuck him with.

He’s had multiple partners throughout his slutty, slutty romantic and sexual history. From blokes, to women, to everything in between and nonbinary partners; all kinds of kinks and intricate positions he had tried out- you name it! Been there, done that. Or done _them_.

But one thing he had never really wanted to try out in the bedroom was… well… _him_ getting fucked. Getting pegged, in this case.

It wasn’t that he _didn’t like_ getting it up the arse. After all, he had a small selection of dildos and vibrators he had used on himself before, which he quite enjoyed! But he had never tried it out with any of his past partners. Maybe try the toys on _them _, yeah, but never his partners trying them on _him_.__

__

__A few of his past partners had also suggested him getting pegged by them, but he wasn’t as comfortable with them as he was with Sasha to want to try it out. So he waved them off. He didn’t really enjoy bottoming to his past cock-wielding partners either, so it was not something he really thought about._ _

__

__But Sasha. His smart and brave Sasha. His amazing and brilliant girlfriend, who deserved so much more than she got. Sasha James, who deserved to be the Head Archivist more than Jon ever did, but who was still content with her work and all the things she had accomplished. If maybe a bit frustrated at herself. Kind, understanding, determined, no-bullshit fuckin’ Sasha._ _

__

__He would find a way to steal the moon and stars for her if she ever asked him for them. That’s how besotted he was with her. It was getting out of hand, to be honest. A casual friends-with-benefits that turned quickly into something so much more and all-consuming for both of them in the span of a few months. Scary._ _

__

__After declining the offer for dinner at Martin’s apartment after work(he heard Jon reluctanctly accept after him and Sasha declined, so maybe those two could take their heads out of their arses and perhaps do something _about their own tension_ ), the two of them had gone down together at the sex shop they had frequented over the past year since they’ve gotten together. _ _

__

__It was a small shop with a wide variety of products with a red and purple theme that allured you in without realizing, hidden in one of the dark corners of London. Just a few blocks away from their apartment._ _

__

__Or, well, Sasha’s apartment technically. But he had been slowly moving out of his own into hers without them realizing, so it was a matter of time til they talked about it._ _

__

__The stock at the shop was a bit pricey if you asked him, but they were of _very_ good quality, and the staff there was lovely and helpful. The two of them were regulars there, a few employees already knowing their names and vice versa, so they were all very willing to help them out with figuring out what to buy for this occasion._ _

__

__Sasha, as it was, had a history with strap-ons, so she has no problems with getting all the things sorted out for this. Her ex-girlfriends enjoyed getting their brains buggered out by her quite a lot, and so did some of her ex-boyfriends. When he asked her if she still had her old strap-ons she just sighed and shook her head._ _

__

__“Taken by my ex, I’m afraid. He took them when he moved out without me realizing. And I’m not planning on calling him any time soon, like ‘ _Hey_ , David! How is your new job? The kids? How’s your new girlfriend Stacy- I don’t actually know her name- doing? Anyway, my new boyfriend wants to try pegging as well- could we please borrow the strap-ons that _you_ stole from me for a bit and ignore all the bad blood between the two of us? Thanks! Really appreciate it, mate!’” _ _

__

__Tim felt like she made a point with that. So at the store she held his hand patiently as they looked around for what they needed, Tim clutching her hand all the while like it was a lifeline._ _

__

__They had chosen a 15 centimeters long black dildo, veined on the sides and with a nicely shaped head that was thickest part of it. The actual set included a strap that would sit snug and secure on Sasha’s hips and wouldn’t chafe her, and that had a dual vibrator included for the one wearing it. The idea of Sasha being able to get as much pleasure, or even more so, as she fucked him silly made him go hot all over. He immediately agreed to buy that one when the staff member helping them- Alice was their name- finished their explanation about the product._ _

__

__They also bought a cherry scented lube bottle(his favourite scent) that would last them for quite a few weeks, and a blindfold. Well, technically an eye mask, but he still called it a blindfold in his head. Tim had noticed the blue velvet blindfold just as they were checking out the strap and knew it would be a good one._ _

__

__So here they were. A few days later after Sasha's suggestion and their buying spree at the shop, they were finally going to do this._ _

__

__Tim shook himself out of his thoughts and sighed. He felt tense all over, but he still walked over to the carpet next to the bed and waited for Sasha to speak up. He would do this. He _wanted_ to do this. A few minutes passed in silence while she looked him up and down, studying him. He blushed the longer she continued her staring._ _

__

__“You’re still sure about this, right?” she asked him for the tenth time that night, her voice as soft as cotton and as sweet as… well… sweets. He had to stop doing this. If Martin found out he was waxing poems about Sasha in his head he’d never hear the end of it._ _

__

__Tim groaned and shuffled in place on the plush carpet, feeling slightly impatient but still nervous. He rolled his shoulders, feeling them pop slightly, and squared himself before saying, “ _Yes_ , a million times yes, angel. I just had- Just had to think. That’s all.” _ _

__

__He sighed, trying to let some tension slip away. This was going to be good. He was going to get fucked by Sasha and he was going to have a good time, damn it! He wanted this. So he continued._ _

__

__"We’ve got the light system down- which I’m currently green by the way- and the safeword is files in case something goes horribly wrong. I cleaned myself up for this and we’ve established and _re-established_ our boundaries beforehand, as per usual. I’m okay with being roughed the fuck up, the only thing I have a problem with is being punched. Dirty talk is good and so is degradation, but don’t call me worthless. It’s the usual rules, babe. I’m sure.” He smiled at her at the end. She was fidgeting as she waited for him to finish, and when he did she smiled back at him. _ _

__

__She was wearing a simple grey dress with black sweatpants, her long curly hair framing her brown skin and cascading over her shoulders all the way down to her navel, cheeks slightly flushed and her glasses just a bit smudged from their earlier make out session._ _

__

__She seemed to think for a moment before nodding approvingly at him, her smile softening even more. She then closed her eyes and started muttering under her breath. She had told him a while ago that she had a little ritual for herself to get into a more “dominant headspace”, which mainly involved hyping herself up and thinking all kinds of filthy things. He had seen it before, of course, and had been told some of those filthy things whenever she would drive him wild with want, but he felt the same sense of excitement as she straightened up and cracked her knuckles in preparation._ _

__

__It wasn’t very often that she would actually _dominate_ him, as they preferred to shag without such dynamics most of the time. But when she _did_ dominate him she would ride him into the ninth cloud. And it was _so_ fucking hot, it was quite frankly mind blowing. She was also very good with her mouth and enjoyed sucking him off as much as he liked eating her out, so _yes_. Mind _blowing_, that’s for sure. He barely refrained himself from laughing by biting the inside of his left cheek and watching Sasha as she got herself ready. And ready she was. 

He shivered as she opened her eyes, and instead of the teasing and fond look she always seemed to wear these days there was a sharp and _hungry_ spark in them when they focused on him. Almost as if she was examining him inside and out, looking into his soul, hungry to know _all_ of him. And by gods did he want to be known by her fully. He desperately, and foolishly hoped that she was able to feel the rhythm of his heart pumping fast along with his thoughts of _I love you I love you I love you_. He could only gasp as she got up from the bed and slowly stalked towards him. Almost… predatory, he’d describe it.

She smirked, all sharp lines and dominance all over her face and posture, and he felt his knees almost buckle down, desperate to get on his knees for her and pleasure her if she asked. Her smirk widened for a fraction of a moment, almost as of she could sense what he was thinking, before she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hips to one side. And _fuck_ , if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen-

“Take your clothes off except your pants, then get on your knees and wait. _Now_.”

He nodded frantically as he started to unbutton his shirt as fast as he could, palms already sweaty. It took a lot longer than expected with his shaking hands, but he felt encouraged by the hungry looks Sasha was giving him the less clothes he had on him.

In the blink of an eye he had all of his clothes off of him, except his baby blue pants with orange triangles on them, shivering from feeling so exposed and watched and _known_. He dropped to his knees and waited with his head down, holding his breath in anticipation, goosebumps rising up his forearms and legs.

He saw Sasha’s socked feet come in his periphery for just a second before his head was yanked back, and fingers dug themselves into his scalp and jaw as she held his head tightly, smirking down at him. 

He whimpered.

Sasha hummed and tilted her head ever so slightly, locking eyes with him. Her eyes were almost entirely enveloped by her pupils, a deep satisfaction glittering in them. Her voice was smooth as silk when she said, “Now, what should I do with you, I wonder. Let’s see…” 

He held his breath as she licked her lips and continued. 

“I could ride your face and have you eat my cunt out-” he moaned at that, turning breathier as Sasha tugged at his hair sharply- “-or I could just get down to fingering you open and fucking your pretty little arse. What do you say, darling? What do you want?”

She tugged at his hair a few more times for emphasis, making his hips rut into the air, desperate for any contact. “Come on, pretty boy. What do you say?” she asked him, just a touch cruel. “I could just keep you here on your knees and have you beg for me, love. You do make a very pretty picture, all desperate for me, ready to do whatever I bloody want. Like a bitch in heat, even.”

Tim let out a strangled whimper, possibly the loudest sound she got out of him so far. Their neighbours were going to be pissed at them, he thought through the haze of arousal. “Anything,” he whispered. His voice was already turning rough, and they had barely even started. Their neighbours would be _really_ pissed. “Anything you want-”

He let out another whimper that turned into a groan as Sasha dragged him up by his hair to stand, then kissed him softly on his lips. It was a whiplash from how she had treated him before it, but he could only melt into it as Sasha opened up his mouth and explored it so thoroughly and expertly with her tongue and teeth and lips that he had to lean on her for support. Again, _very_ talented with her mouth. 

They stayed like that for a while, Tim’s hands clutching her shoulders so that they wouldn’t stray when he _probably_ wasn’t allowed to touch her, and he enjoyed _every single moment of it_. Every single moan and whimper of his were returned by Sasha, the longer their kisses went on the rougher they became. 

Her hands explored his body alongside that, groping and feeling and touching every patch of skin and every nook and crevice she could- everything except his cock, of course, which was straining against the fabric of his pants. 

(It was easy to work him up when she was like this, ok? Don’t judge him.)

They separated when the need for air had become greater than their pleasure, panting harshly, trying to regain their footing. Mainly Sasha, as Tim let himself submit more and more to this amazing woman who had him wrapped around her little fingers.

Sasha looked down, tutted at him in an amused manner, then pushed him a few stumbled steps away from her as she sat down back on the bed and leaned back on her arms. She smiled at him, a toothy and satisfied smile, and he _trembled_ in response.

“And your pants now, dear. I want to see _all_ of you.” 

Tim nodded and licked his lips, shivering at the sting he felt. He could only imagine how puffy and bitten they were from Sasha’s teeth, and the need to get down on his knees and pleasure her almost overwhelmed him again. To wreck his mouth and face further than it already was. 

“A-alright.” he rasped, instead of telling her that. Another time, perhaps.

He slowly slid his pants off, wiggling his hips for show which made Sasha snort and almost made him lose balance, and threw them behind him in the direction he thought the laundry basket was. He was fully hard now, and it was getting worse from the attention Sasha was giving him. He felt exposed, understood, loved, taken care of… He wanted more. He was so fucked.

_Well, that was the point of this, yes._ His brain unhelpfully supplied. 

_Shut up,_ he thought in response. _Let me enjoy this before the main event._

Sasha swiftly took her dress off and threw it on the ground, showing off her sheer black lace bra with black straps across her collarbones, which formed a pentagram. He could see Sasha’s pierced nipples standing stiff through the bra, and he felt his mouth water. Her right one had a barbell style piercing with golden balls on each end and that matched Tim’s own right nipple piercing. Her left piercing was a barbell as well, but had a silver snake dangling down from its ends in a semicircle. 

He _loved_ toying with her nipples, especially ever since she had gotten them pierced. Much more sensitive now. _So much more_. He almost made her cum once from just biting and sucking her nipples and tits, and that was an experience he’ll keep as a prized possession in his mind for a very long time. Probably til the day he died.

She got up from the bed after a few more minutes of watching, the silence only broken by Tim’s panting and the occasional whimper. She walked in circles around him- once, twice, then a third time- before stopping right behind him and getting right up to his back. He could feel the heat radiating off of her and the metal of her piercings through the thin material of the bra, and his cock pulsed as she started to speak.

“Now, darling, why won’t you,” she slid her right hand up his back, up his neck, and then into his hair, “be a good boy for me,” she tangled her fingers in his short black locks and tugged at it, making him bend his head back towards her and exhale harshly through his nose, “by getting on the bed," she kissed his shoulders softly a few times, before saying "and spread your pretty little legs for me. Ok, _slut_?”

Goosebumps ran along his arms as she tugged his hair one more time, before letting go of his hair and stepping back away from him. He already missed her comforting warmth, fuck. 

He took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly. 

Another deep breath in. He could do this. 

Deep breath out. 

He was _definitely_ going to do this.

He walked towards the bed slowly, stopping right at the edge where his knees bumped into the mattress, ready to get on the bed, but turned his head towards Sasha after the moment of hesitation went on for more than a second. She was looking at him closely and her expression softened when he met her eyes and looked sheepishly at her.

“We can back down, love. It’s okay. If you’re not up for this you can just fuck me as hard as you’d like instead, or I could just suck you off.” She shrugged but smiled encouragingly at him as she broke her facade. "We could also just cuddle for the rest of the night, of course. That sounds lovely as well, doesn’t it?" 

But all Tim did in response in a moment of bravery at her words was lay down on the bed on the dark red covers, place his head on the mounds of fluffy white pillows they had, and spread his legs invitingly towards her.

He felt a deep sense of satisfaction and arousal settle down in his gut as he heard Sasha’s breath hitch, so he smirked smugly and looked up at the ceiling as he bit his lip again, harder this time. He was sure that he was a sight to behold. Pink all over his pale skin(which made his freckles stand out, apparently), his short black hair sticking out all over the place, lips bitten and wet and plush, and his cock hard and flushed and begging for attention.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” he asked her.

It was a bit more breathless and strained than he would’ve liked it to be, but it seemed to do the job, as the bed dipped near his legs and he heard the rustle of clothes, most likely taking her sweatpants off. He could only continue to stare up at the ceiling in anticipation as her hands slowly took hold of his knees and shifted them up towards his chest, to the point where his thighs strained with tension.

He thanked whatever deity out there that gave his parents the right idea to make him take ballet classes and stick to them and his training. His flexibility was one of the few things he was proud of concerning himself, that was for sure. Even if he was just a tiny bit rusty now. He should get back into yoga again. That did wonders to his back, didn’t it, and he _did_ enjoy to strain his body as much as he could during sex-

A spark of pain brought him back to himself, Sasha’s fingers digging just a bit into the flesh of his thighs, right above his knees. He hummed at her, letting it turn into a whimper at the end.

She smiled down at him as he looked back to her, her eyes crinkling at the corners and her dimples deepening. She leaned down, pressing her chest to his where he could feel the piercings and lace scratch his skin, and pecked his lips softly. “Everything ok, love? Colour?”

He nodded enthusiastically and licked his lips. Sasha followed that movement closely with her eyes. “Y-yeah. Yeah. Green. _So_ green, fuck. Go ahead.” he looked back up again to the ceiling and forced himself to relax. Or as relaxed he could be with his knees up to his chest, exposed entirely to her.

He heard the cap of a bottle pop open, and as he prepared himself for wet fingers to come near him he felt Sasha start to softly kiss his chest and toy with his nipples. It didn’t do much for him, to be honest, but it still felt nice when she took his right nipple with the barbell in her mouth and sucked and bit at it. That one was a bit more sensitive than his left one, and he sighed in a content manner when she pinched it once more, before moving her hand downwards.

He felt her hands knead his flesh as they went lower and lower, until they stopped at the juts of his hips. He lowered his legs a bit to give her more access, to which she gave him a pleased little hum.

“You are being _so_ very good to me, you know that, right?” she asked him, voice filled with want and awe. He squeezed his eyes shut at that and sighed.

“You” she kissed his stomach above his belly button, “are,” another kiss, this time lower, towards his happy trail, “absolutely,” another, even lower, right next to the base of his cock, “ _gorgeous_.” and one last kiss right on the head of his cock, which made him groan in frustration.

She shushed him, clearly amused. “You’ve been so good for me so far, honey. Don’t fuck up now.” He opened up his eyes and looked pleadingly towards her, but all she did was smile cruelly and bare her teeth at him. 

His cock twitched in response. She brought her right hand right up to it and touched it with her fingertips.

"You are a bit too tense, don't you think? Here, let me help you." And with that she layed on her stomach on the bed and ducked down her head level with his cock, locked eyes with Tim's wide own, and licked a long stripe from the base to the tip. She circled the tip a few times with her tongue, still holding eye contact with Tim, before sucking it in her mouth.

Tim's mouth fell open in pleasure and he let out a choked exhale as Sasha's right hand, which was now wet with lube, took his cock in her hand and started to stroke it alongside her mouth.

In less than two minutes she got him moaning and whimpering up a storm. He wasn’t even able to look away, transfixed by Sasha’s hand motion and her head bobbing up and down, going further and further with each suck, and the wet sounds she was making. She didn’t look away either, and it felt almost like a _challenge_ , to see who would break first. To see who would look away first, and not be able too _see_ what was happening. Just feel and hear and _know_. 

She brought her left hand to his perineum, which was also now wet with lube as she caressed the skin there, and slowly dragged her fingers over to his arsehole. There, she slowly circled it a few times before pushing the tip of her middle finger inside teasingly, pushing and prodding til he started loosening up.

After Tim relaxed even further at a harsh suck from Sasha's mouth on his cock and a squeeze of her hand, she pushed the finger up slowly to her palm, and then _crooked it_ upwards.

Tim keened at the sensations, gasping for breath that seemed to be just out of his reach.

"Y-you know, I've told you b-before. I don't really need to- _hng oh fuck do that again_ \- get prepared like this." he panted out.

Sasha only smiled around his cock at that, or at least tried to, eyes crinkling at the corners before a concentrated expression appeared on her face and she pushed his hips down with her right hand on the mattress. It was so unexpected that it threw him off, making him shut his eyes tight and made his hips twitch underneath her hand.

Sasha took a deep breath, before taking him even _deeper_ , right up to the back of her throat where she choked slightly but _didn’t stop_. 

A whimper forced its way out his throat and he jerked his hips up. Or at least _tried_ to, as Sasha's grip kept his hips down. All he could do was squirm under her as she continued to take him deeper and deeper, and finger him harder and harder, making his mind go blank from bliss for a few long moments. 

Sasha was a lot stronger than she looked. Like, _a lot_ stronger than she looked, and it was a fact that pleasantly surprised him the first time she showed it off by pushing him to a wall and holding him pinned as she grinded herself onto him. It was hot as fuck and so bloody good, but he was still embarrassed at the fact that he ended up cumming much faster than usual. Sasha took it as a compliment, though. Of course she did.

After a few more minutes of prep Sasha was three fingers deep inside of Tim, who was writhing helplessly and biting his lips so hard they were almost bleeding, trying his best not to be too loud. 

It was like a game for them at times. They’d try their hardest to be silent in certain moments of their shagging, which the other would always take as a challenge to break them and make them scream in pleasure. But Sasha didn’t take the bait this time, it seemed. She only scissored her fingers and crooked them for one last time before slipping them slowly out of him. 

She rubbed soothing circles at the left jut of his hip with her palm, trying not to rub off the lube on him, and hollowed her cheeks as she sucked his cock one more time before taking her mouth off it with a pop. 

Tim could only lay there, muscles relaxed and mind mostly empty, still biting his lips as Sasha got up and went to the side where the strap-on was, and began to prepare herself to actually peg him. The goal of that night.

That thought made Tim focus once again on his surroundings, as he raised his head slightly to watch Sasha do her magic. Without realizing, his left hand wandered down to his cock, but let it rest there limp as he waited for any sign.

Sasha just looked at him unimpressed for a few seconds, raising her brows at him, but she smiled at him and shrugged in the end. 

"You've been good, so you can touch yourself. Don't even think of making yourself cum, though, understood?"

Tim nodded at her and bit his lip as he wrapped his hand around himself and started to stroke so fucking slowly.

He continued his strokes as he watched Sasha put on the straps and attach the dildo, enjoying the way she shivered as the vibrator slid smoothly inside of her, before unclasping her bra in one swift movement and breathing in deeply as she threw it away. She played with her nipples for a fleeting moment, pinching them and tugging the barbells lightly, before her focus returned to him entirely. He shivered as her gaze came back to him, and almost moaned impatiently at her. But he kept his mouth shut.

Only now was he able to _really_ enjoy how Sasha looked. How flushed and messed up she was in that moment, and the slick that dripped down her legs from her cunt. The fact that she enjoyed ruining him like this, to the point of getting wet like that and flushed all over made his cock twitch and a strangled sigh leave his throat.

She put her hair up in a messy bun before reaching behind her, taking her gaze from him for just a moment, before turning back around with the blue velvet blindfold in her hands, and he _felt_ the weight of her gaze on him again. 

It was one of Tim's requests, to be blindfolded during the actual act of him getting shagged by her. Or at least have him be blindfolded until he felt comfortable without it. He wasn't sure why he thought that he would need it. Or at least that's what he told himself as the two were talking about this a few days ago. 

It was probably because he was sure he wouldn't be able to deal if Sasha looked at him the same way as _he_ looked at _her_ when he fucked her. With so much tenderness and reverence that his heart ached whenever he thought of the pleasure-filled expression on Sasha's face whenever he would slide inside her, and the feeling of the air getting punched out of his lungs as he realized how lucky he was to have her all to himself. 

Or maybe it could be some deep seated shame or trauma of his that he was tip toeing around. He wasn't sure, and he didn't want to think about it, thank you very much. He was going to get pegged by his wonderful and amazing girlfriend, and he would enjoy it very much.

Sasha cradled his face with her right hand while her left one caressed his hair with the added drag of the blindfold. She smiled at him, softening up again just a bit. His heart melted just a bit more with every smile, and this one made him feel like an inferno.

"Colour?"

Tim laughed, his voice almost as rough as, don’t know. Probably gravel. "Green. So fucking green Sash, you have no idea." 

Her smile turned sharper at that, and he gulped.

"Hm, but I _do_ think I have an idea-"

"-Oh fuck off-"

"-but that doesn't matter. Let's get you ready for my cock, okay?"

Tim’s mouth went dry at that. He began quirming when she grasped his chin with her right hand, squeezing his cheeks and lips in the process. She leaned down to peck him on his puckered lips, before using her left hand to place the blindfold over his eyes. 

As he felt the blindfold settle around his head and everything around him go dark, he let out a happy moan as he felt his entire body release the remaining tension in one big swoop. Sasha took him by his knees again, a bit rougher than necessary, and pushed them up to his chest even harder than before, exposing his hole and cock to her completely.

He could only shiver as he listened to the sounds of Sasha slicking herself up, and was startled as a faint buzzing sound came unexpectedly from her.

"What was th-"

"- _Fuck_ , i-it's the vibrator. I just gotta, gotta- _oh shite_ \- turn it down a bit- fuck, okay, there we go. _Fuck_. Alright. I’m ready."

The buzzing did become fainter, and so he steeled himself as he felt the tip of her cock probe at his arsehole. It felt much bigger than expected, and he felt his muscles clench down involuntarily. Sasha noticed immediately the change in his posture, and started massaging his thighs in different patterns, applying pressure when she deemed necessary. 

"It's okay, love. Alright? Be a good boy for me and open up, will you? You’re so wonderful, all prettied up for me like this and red all over. I really should mark you more, to remind yourself who you belong to. That you’d worship me any time I’d ask you to, and do it so perfectly. Like the whore that you are. I can never get enough of you, I swear to God- ah, there we go!"

Sasha tilted his hips towards her own when Tim went slack at her words and started to slowly push in. She interlocked her left hand with his right one, shushing him when he gasped as she pushed in deeper, scrambling with his left hand to grasp onto the sheets. By the time the tip had entered him fully he was already feeling full and overwhelmed, and it got even more so the deeper Sasha slid inside of him. 

He squeezed her hand. She squeezed back.

" _Ah, ah_ \- fuck Sa-Sash, it's _so much_ -"

"Shh, shh. I know, I know. I'm halfway inside you already, _you're doing so well_ , sweetheart. You’re being such a good slut for me, pulling me in just like this. Fuck, you’re _so perfect_ -"

She cut herself off with a sudden thrust, sheating herself completely inside of him, her hips flush with his arse.

He had never felt so full before. Ever. All the dildos and vibrators he had used on himself were always 10 centimeters or smaller and thin, so this? Along the fact that _Sasha_ , his wonderful and amazing and kind Sasha, was the one fucking him with it? _Fuck_ , it was so much. The faint, faint vibrations coming off from the vibrator inside her only enhanced the feeling of fullness and made him keen hoarsely. He gripped the sheets so hard he was afraid they would tear and clenched his teeth.

All his thoughts seemed to slip away from his mind as Sasha pulled back out entirely, teased his hole with the head of her cock for a few moments before pushing back into him again, stilling herself for a few seconds when she was inside him up to the hilt. 

She was panting just as hard as he was, and after a second or two she started to slowly thrust her hips in small jerky motions.

With a clench of his heart he realized she was waiting for him to get adjusted, so impatient as he was to get his brains buggered into unconsciousness he moved his right leg and wrapped it around her hip, and _pulled_ her into him, making both of them moan and gasp at the same time.

That seemed to make her regain her senses and control, as her right arm gripped him harshly by the shoulder, her nails digging into his skin _so sweetly_ , and pushed him down as she snapped her hips into him once, twice, until she set a punishing rhythm of thrusts that made his mind go entirely fucking blank.

She would pull out half way through before pushing hard into him to the hilt, a slow and deep grind of her cock accompanying it before repeating this cycle of motions. Over and over and _over_ again, and it was so _much_ but it was _so fucking good_ , and she was only getting rougher as she sped up her thrusts and put more force behind them.

Littles _ah_ 's and _oh_ 's were punched out of Tim with every thrust, and all he could do was hold onto the sheets and clutch at Sasha’s hand for his dear life, as spikes of pleasure scrambled his mind over and over again, and made him almost sob with pleasure from the feelings. 

He bared his neck to her in a silent plea, and thank God she understood because in just a heartbeat she latched her mouth onto his neck, sucking and biting every patch of skin she could reach, hopefully leaving as many marks as she could.

After a particularly hard thrust, just _barely_ brushing just past his prostate and making him see stars for a second, Tim’s mind seemed to catch up to what was happening and he started to actually help along. He pushed his hips into hers whenever she would push her cock inside him, grind into her when she would as well, wet slaps emanating from between their bodies alongside bitten off moans from Tim and pleasured sighs from Sasha.

They went on like that for some time, Sasha changing her angle here and there, and Tim felt like he was going to cum soon. So he told her so, through hiccups and whimpers of pleasure.

However, instead of speeding up like he expected her to do she stilled herself, buried deep inside of him, panting wildly into his neck. Tim arched his back in frustration, almost letting out a sob, trying to push himself onto her cock. But she just pushed harder onto his shoulder and gripped his hand tighter.

"Don't you- Don't you fucking _dare_ cum without my permission. Is that understood?"

Tim only continued to trash around underneath her, so Sasha brought his right arm up above his head, dug her nails into his shoulder where it was still clutching it, and pushed her body onto his, grinding down into him. He almost wailed at that, but after a few moments off being held down like that he relented, biting his lip and nodding. 

And it seemed to be enough, as Sasha grinded down once more before starting a deep, but slow, pace of her hips.

That seemed to also snap something inside of him, as all of a sudden the urge to see her fuck him overwhelmed him completely. The urge to _see_ seemed to override whatever shame or fear that had made him want to get blindfolded in the first place, and he almost let out a scream as he scrambled to put his desperate thoughts into actual words.

“Sasha, let me see you- _AH_ \- please!” He moaned, voice dripping with desperation and pure fucking want and need. “I-I want- No, I _need_ to see you, please. Please, please, please, _please, please, PLEA_ -”

His begging was cut off by Sasha smashing her lips into his, tongue dipping between his lips and fucking his mouth, her hands clumsy with arousal as she took the blindfol off his head.

His eyes took a few seconds to readjust, but when he was finally able to focus again on the sight before him he let out a moan that was louder than he expected. He really did almost just scream then. So he pushed his hips up against Sasha’s at that, whimpering as she thrust into him in response and let out her own loud moan.

She looked _wrecked_ , and by gods it was such a beautiful sight. Her face was entirely flushed, the almond brown of her eyes a pure black by this point, with her hair half out of the bun and sticking all over the place. And there were also her glasses, which were fogged and smudged, past the point of being usable, as she panted out. Though her eyes were slightly obscured by them, he could clearly see the awe and love and fucking _reverence_ in her eyes. 

It was all too much for him. He couldn’t deal with how his heart lurched in his chest at the sight, so he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the tears, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and bringing her even closer to him, til their chests were pushed together and he could feel the bite of the cold metal of her piercing. 

He pushed back onto Sasha again and again as she sped up her pace, her cock going in even deeper than before, and he jolted and yelped as- what he thought was- his prostate was hit. 

Sasha took in his reaction immediately and tightened her arms around him even more, burying her face into his neck and biting down, and went _to fucking town on him_.

Sparks burst behind his eyelids as pleasure washed over him in overwhelming waves, Sasha hitting his prostate with every fucking thrust of her hips, pounding into him and making him melt into a puddle. The flashes of pain coming from her teeth only heightened his pleasure, so he couldn’t keep his sounds to a minimum anymore, his moans and whimpers and keens mingling with the wet sounds of Sasha fucking him open on her cock and Sasha’s own breathless moans.

He held on even tighter if that was possible, and dug his fingers into her soft skin. He was _so close_ , teetering right on the edge of an orgasm, but he wouldn’t. He was going to be good for Sasha, and he was going to wait until he was allowed to cum. 

But it was so hard to keep on waiting, tears pricking at his eyes even harder than before. He was desperate for release, and oh fuck oh please _Sasha please let me cum, I can’t hold on any longer please_ -

Sasha thrusted deeply into him once more and grinded down, biting harshly at his neck one more time, to which Tim sobbed with pleasure. “Is that what you want, darling? You want to cum for me?” She pulled out until only the thick tip of her cock remained inside of him, then thrust in back with full force and grinded down on him again. Tim was crying now, tears of pleasure falling down his cheeks and onto his chest and Sasha’s hair. “ _Are you ready to come for me like a good boy?_ ”

He nodded desperately into her neck, barely able to let out a meek and desperate and wrecke _yes_ before he felt her left hand move down to his cock and squeeze and stroke him as she started fucking vigourously into him again, without giving him even a moment to breathe.

As her thrusts became more erratic and forceful, and he was _just_ about to cum, her voice sounded just as wrecked as he felt when she finally told him, “ _Then cum for me_.” and he was _gone_.

His vision went white with pleasure and his back arched off the mattress, a scream coming out of his throat unbidden and his cock putting ropes of thick cum all over him and on Sasha. He was writhing and crying and he felt so good, and Sasha gave one last thrust into him as she came as well with a loud cry of his name, and _he blacked out_.

It took awhile for him to get back to full consciousness, enjoying the glow of post-orgasm so thoroughly, but when he did Sasha was cleaning his chest with a damp towel and murmuring sweet nothings in Spanish to him. He felt utterly blissful, even if his hips were just a bit sore and he felt the bites on his neck sting as she passed the towel over there as well. The good kind of sore and sting, however.

He tried to get up after she was finished with him, but Sasha pushed him back onto the bed and kissed his forehead. He tried to protest at that, but she got into the bed next to him and took him into her arms, peppering his face with kisses as he felt the little fight he still had in him drain away completely. 

He snuggled into her as sleep overtook him, and he heard a faint _thank you_ from Sasha before he fell asleep.

Whether or not he babbled about how much he enjoyed it and how much he appreciated her before he lost consciousness didn’t really matter in the end. He slept peacefully that night, no nightmare to haunt him in the early hours of the morning, and with a pleasant buzz on his skin that would last him for hours the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> What a fucking KING lads. Getting pegged is the right way to go, fellas. Take notes. Earn your crowns. Tim has gotten his and is wearing it proudly as he is kayaking with this girlfriend Sasha James and getting pegged in their cabin in America or smth. God Bless.
> 
> And yes this WILL be a series. it wont all be porn i think, maybe with some timsasha fluff in there as well that somehow is aroun the topic of pegging, but mostly porn lmao
> 
> if there are any glaring typos feel free to tell me in the comments! kudos are so very much loved, and comments are genuenly appreciated! thank you!
> 
> have a good day/night!


End file.
